


Juicy™

by khirimochi (NekoAisu)



Series: big spender [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Companionable Snark, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Texting, Wingmanning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/khirimochi
Summary: Babby is having a very good, absolutely fabulous day. Mostly.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: big spender [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Juicy™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaygayRaygay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaygayRaygay/gifts), [katmaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmaria/gifts).



> For Ray who I am eternally blessed to know! Happy nameday, my lovely pal!
> 
> Babby Spanch is his and Altani Tumet is Kat's! Neither of these characters are mine and are used with permission from their original creators.
> 
> please use the work skin attached to this as it will display certain messages like iOS text (as they are intended)!

Babby is having a very good, absolutely fabulous day. Mostly.

  


@ **_DeluxeComboMeal_ **has entered chat.

 **DeluxeComboMeal:** i heard alti said you looked nice

 **DeluxeComboMeal:** did you say thanks or am i supposed to let her talk my ear off

 **SpinachBoy:** Is she upset?

  


He sends the message before it hits him that it’s in the group chat. The same one that Alti is in. The group chat that the three of them share specifically to use Combo as a diversion for when he has to dip with little to no notice and lay face down in bed to scream. Alti’s favorite group chat. 

  


**FloorTank:** Stop encouraging him! He’s been eating ice cream out of the container and 

**FloorTank:** lolol i stole her phone dont worry about being obvious

 **DeluxeComboMeal:** just text her and say thanks or something before she rips my entire arm off. i like to have working limbs lmao

Babby looks at his phone. He looks at the clock sitting on the nightstand. He looks back at the chat. 

  


What is he supposed to say? “Thanks for saying I looked good in the outfit I wrote to go out grocery shopping with you. I spent four hours going through everything in my closet because I wanted to make a good impression even though you already know me better than I know myself”?

_Absolutely not._

His phone chimes.

  


  


Combo 💀  
  
**Combo 💀:** she’s sighing and shit  
  
**Combo 💀:** please  
  
**Combo 💀:** stop being mushy and in love and just make out or somethinggggggggg **Combo 💀:** Oh eww she’s talking about your legs like twinks are a national treasure end me

  


He looks at the messages before taking a deep, _deep_ breath. He switches threads.

  


Alti😳  
  
**You:** Hey! Wanted to say thanks  
  
**You:** For uh  
  
**You:** Saying I looked nice

  


He waits. The checkmark switches from delivered to Read and suddenly he begins to regret all of the decisions that brought him to this point. 

Combo is known to lie. The man had two left hands and a pact with the devil, for all he knew. There is no way he'd do something out of the goodness of his heart because he _has none._ This is the same person who stole all of his frozen chicken nuggets and then said he could have the bag back after it was _empty._

The little Typing bubble pops up. 

  


_Oh gods. Oh dear gods. Menphina preserve._

  


  


**Alti😳:** It's the truth. You looked nice.  
  
**You:** 🥺  
  
**You:** Love you, Alti  
  
**Alti😳:** If that's what you say after I compliment your outfit, I should do it more often :)c  
  


Babby stares at the reply like he can't quite believe his eyes. He had typed without thinking─that incriminating "I love you" staring back at him in stark white─and he switches off his phone screen. He stands up before sitting back down, tapping his feet on the floor and barely resisting the urge to grab the nearest pillow and groan into it. 

His phone chimes again, but it's the usual dull clunk- _tap_ that signifies Combo attempting to antagonize him in the most moderately helpful way possible. He ignores it for all of a second before checking. 

  


  


Combo 💀  
  
**Combo 💀:** can you two actually like  
  
**Combo 💀:** talk it out  
  
**Combo 💀:** as in right fucking now  
  
**Combo 💀:** 🅱lease

  


He switches back over to Alti's thread. What should he even be saying? What do people even _do_ when they're in love? Moogle is always an option (as is Google, but the soft pom theme is easier on his eyes). 

He types into the search bar and presses Search. 

Nothing is remotely helpful.

He closes the tab and swaps back to Messaging, typing out what he considers to be a killing blow (to himself, of course).

  


**Alti😳:** Hey, do you want to go out on Saturday?  
  
**You:** Can we meet up Saturday?

  


He nearly wheezes when his message pops up right beneath hers, barely a second apart. 

  


**You:** Of course! I'd be happy to!! ✨

  


**Alti😳:** I'll pick you up at 7 then, yeah?

  


Oh. Oh _damn._ Damn, damn, _damn._ That's going to be a date. An actual date. Maybe. 

If he gets the nerve to ask.

He types it out three times before looking away and pressing Send. He can hear the _whoosh_ sound and spares a glance just as another message pops up. 

  


**You:** As like... a date?

**Alti😳:** If you'd like that.

**Alti😳:** I mean

**Alti😳:** I'd like that. 

**You:** So I'll see you at 7? Pizza in downtown sounds good.

**Alti😳:** Sounds perfect. See you then. 

**Author's Note:**

> [far away sounds of combo cursing about both of them being too anxious to make a move while "Juicy" by Doja Cat blasts from one room over]
> 
> [FFXIV Haven Discord Server](https://discord.gg/NCdmRHf)  
> Twitter [@khirimochi](https://twitter.com/khirimochi) OR [@TheHolyBody (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/TheHolyBody)  
> 


End file.
